


Evolving

by JustKimchi



Series: Seungri saves the world [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Shinhwa
Genre: How to be Good, M/M, Philosophy, White Rabbit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKimchi/pseuds/JustKimchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“People kill each other out of spite, you don’t see sharks doing that. They’re hungry, sometimes curious, but not malicious.”</p><p>“Being human is hard on you, isn’t it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolving

”You’re quiet.”

That, of course, is unusual in itself. Seungri is never quiet, unless something is wrong or he’s thinking up a plan to save the world from overeating or famine (preferably both).

“Hyung. Is it true that there are schools in the states that won’t teach evolution?”

“Yes. You already know that.”

Seungri frowns. “Evolution is beautiful,” he sighs, closing his eyes. “Can you imagine a single cell organism evolving into something as fantastic as an orchid, a puppy or a butterfly? It’s more miraculous than anything godly could ever pull off.”

“I’m glad you don’t say these things in public.”

“Ah hyung! You know what I mean!”

Eric looks amused and vaguely proud at the same time. “You have the potential of offending half the world, you know.”

Seungri snorts. “People are fallible. And in need of a greater good, there’s little I can do about that.” He pauses for a second before he continues: “Did you know that the Great White hasn’t continued to evolve for over a million years? It’s perfect already.”

Eric wonders if he’s supposed to laugh. “A perfect killing machine,” he replies.

“A perfect guardian of the ocean,” Seungri corrects him. “People kill each other out of spite, you don’t see sharks doing that. They’re hungry, sometimes curious, but not malicious.”

“Being human is hard on you, isn’t it.”

Seungri nods. He crawls across the sofa, leaning far over Eric’s body to reach into his unpacked suitcase that they’ve both been tripping over the last few days. Eric resists an urge to bring his hand down on the boy’s arse for being so inconsiderate. Slightly uncoordinated, Seungri manages to flop back onto his own side of the sofa.

“Here,” he says, tossing a paper wrapped piece of candy at Eric’s chest.

Eric is too tired to scold him for it. “What’s this?”

“It’s Chinese candy. White Rabbit.”

“These were in the news for being poisonous, weren’t they. Full of melamine or something.”

“Everything we eat has MSG in it. Come on, try it, live a little,” says Seungri and pops a piece into his own mouth, chewing happily as he drops his head to Eric’s shoulder with a satisfied sigh. Eric unwraps his piece, smells it, and then firmly puts it aside.

“I have all the excitement I need.”

Snorting out a laugh, Seungri closes his eyes. Eric turns the sound up on the television and fifteen minutes later, he looks over to see if his boy is asleep.

“Yah. Are you still thinking about sharks?”

“Alligators and crocodiles are practically dinosaurs. They don’t need to be perfected anymore, either. They kept nature in check before we started ruining it.”

“It’s always doom and gloom with you. We’re doing our best. You’re doing what you can, Seungah. You separate paper from plastic, you buy environmental friendly light bulbs, you recycle every single thing and you give a lot to charity.”

“I know. It just bothers me that not everyone does.”

“To be fair, not everyone has the kind of cash flow that you do. And you’re not a fan of the human race in general, anyway.”

“How can I be? We’re not particularly considerate. As individuals, you and I are reasonably good, but on the whole ---“

Before Seungri can finish his sentence about how awful humanity is, Eric gently slides his palm across his talkative mouth.

“Seungah. Yes, humanity is awful but you’re so good. You do well. You’re kind with your words, generous with your time and your money… Generous with your heart. The human race is still evolving so there’s still a chance, right? Be grateful.” Eric watches his eyes for a few seconds before pushing his face away with feigned annoyance before turning his gaze back to the screen.

“Now shut up and watch the show.”

Seungri stays motionless for a moment, and Eric is tempted to look over to see if he’s okay, but then Seungri’s body curls into a ball against his side. Eric reaches over, thumbing through a mop of dark hair, scratching behind his ear like he was a puppy. His boy lets out a low humming noise, and Eric knows that for once he’s the one to save the world. At least for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious disclaimer: My fictional Seung's religious views clearly has no connection to what Lee Seunghyun believes or does not believe in. Just to make sure ;)


End file.
